Falling In Love
by dreamlandoflove
Summary: He/She fanfiction about the tale of the Australian Adventure. R&R!
1. Danny Ep 1

Thanks for attempting to read my fanfic!

The story goes like a Nick-and-Norah's-Infinite-Playlist kind of story. It goes from one person's POV to the next. Be mindful of Ep. (episodes) you are reading.

Disclaimer: Does not know any of the McFly boys. I used their DVD as a base for this story.

Happy Reading! Read and Review please!

* * *

**DANNY EPISODE 1**

My fingers are bleeding from the power chords I have been gripping on. The high pitched guitar solos are aching out of me like a deranged soul. I can't stop playing my heart out for all the hundreds that came to watch. I want to stay here forever, yet 5 Colors is kicking in, and I have no choice but to leave my comfort zone.

Sweat's dripping from my face. I looked to the right and see Tom jumping up and down, guitar hanged. Dougie's in my left, playing with his green bass that lights up when he plays. Harry's at my back playing those beats like it belonged to him. I'm here, center stage. Singing, or rather, screaming my throat out. One last song before we leave our home.

I'm rapping up the song with a repeating up-and-down strum, fingers holding on to the G chord. Harry's hitting on every cymbal. Bang! I'm outta here.

"Thank you very much!" screamed Tom as we all head to the backstage. Everyone was knackered and tired. I quickly took a big gulp of water down my throat.

Fletch comes in and welcomes us backstage, "Great show guys!"

"Yeah, pretty sweet for a last show," Dougie then paused, "Well, at least here in England."

Harry butted in, "I can't believe we're already leaving tomorrow. And to think the flights only a few hours from now,"

"Missing your mum now, yeah?" Tom teased as he sipped cold beer.

At those moments, my mind has flown off to a world of its own. I wasn't thinking of the fact that we're leaving tomorrow. I was pondering on the experience I had during the show. It wasn't an ordinary play off, but rather, a quite interesting one. I never felt so good.

Our black BMW was outside the gig site, waiting to drop us at the nearby hotel near Heathrow. I drown myself to sleep, recovering from the adrenaline exhaustion I had. The others drowsed themselves as well, preparing for a long and tiring flight to sunny Aussie.

* * *

I was dreaming of something, yet the visions were so blurred once I was awakened by a call. It came from the ladies down at the reception, reminding me that I only had a few hours left, and practically, I was leaving England for a good three months.

The band have decided to call it quits with our record label, and with good money in stock, we spent an acceptable amount to start our own. There were some set backs, but we had a good team by our side, supporting us all throughout our decision. Jason is coming along with us to produce a kick ass album. And of course, the unforgettable Fletch, managing our every move.

Too lazy to even pick something nice, I took out some decent clothes from one of the many suitcases I will bring along. As I was finishing my final packing, someone was knocking on my hotel door.

"Dan, you ready?" Tom's voice can be heard beneath those thick doors.

"Yeah, be out in a minute," I locked the suitcases, wore my backpack, sunglasses on, and I'm all set for Australia. Finally, a three month long holiday.


	2. Laura Ep 1

Continue my darlings!

Read and Review please!

* * *

**LAURA EPISODE 1**

Twilight's almost over. The sun is rising from the end of the beach, waves crashing on the shore. The cool breeze is hitting my face, whispering soft songs to my ears. I watched the birds fly across the dimly lit sky. It was too good of morning to miss, yet I had to pick up a band who will rent the infamous Studio for three months. Hell yeah, there were VIP clients I had to deal with, and my father insisted that I pick them up from the airport, just for goodness' sake.

"Laura," My dad called from the kitchen, his voice being heard outside the patio. "Don't forget to pick up that band," his voice was approaching the place I'm standing in.

"Was it McFlur? Wait. I was sure it was a Mc -- umm," my dad was literally digging up his old brain again, searching for his self made dictionary.

"McFly, Dad. They paid you thousands of dollars and you don't even know what they're called," I sounded a bit sarcastic, but that was how I've been towards my father. We kid around so much that we make our conversations a comedic strip at times. What's left but to have a laugh when you're only two left in the family. Mum's gone with my brother Mike to a place I call WTF, and I chose to stay with my dad. I just can't be dragged by my mum some place and start all over again. I hate adjusting.

"Well," My dad search for the key in his pockets and handed them to me. "You better start going. They're plane arrives in an hour,"

I kissed his cheek and picked up my jacket. I sat on my Ford Everest, putting the keys in the ignition. I opened my car stereo and played some old favorites to start the day. Before I drove to the airport, I took one last look at the picture I printed and remembered one face out of the four, just of the sake of easy location when I look for them at the airport. I shoved the paper down my hand bag and drove a 30 minute ride to the airport.

Once I parked my car, people were busily waiting for their own fetchers. I took a good 360 degree turn and finally found a familiar-looking face. A tall curly browned haired dude immediately caught my attention, not because he was the face I kept inside my head during the drive, but because he seemed like someone I have stumbled on before. No, not like _Hey! Are You My OverSeas Friend From Myspace_?. But more like a _Were You The Guy Who I Bumped To Last Night At The Bar?_ I've seen too many fucked up faces, and his was incredibly different. He didn't look drunk at the least, but his face plastered a smile of exhaustion. It seemed like he's been working 23 hours a day and only had the one hour for a decent power nap. A typical, yet unique, rock star.

A few seconds of thought later, the guy from the picture appeared from escalators. Without hesitations, I approached them, eyes hidden beneath my aviator sunglasses.

"Excuse me, Mr. Perry?" I called at the backs of seven British guys. One suddenly turned his backs, and obviously, he was the guy I just called.

"Are you Laura Matthews?" inquisitively asking, I assume that this Mr. Perry guy is the producer, since he was the one who contacted us. I made a nod, and out of the busy scene I was in, the rest of the boys turned their backs and faced me. Somehow, it felt like a spotlight was just flashed on me, and it caught everyone's attention.

"Well then, here's our ride," another guy approached me and introduce himself, offering a hand. "I'm Fletch, by the way. And this is McFly,"

The four boys look quite different from the picture I had printed. It was probably because I grabbed a picture from Google that might have been dated centuries back. Nevertheless, four decent looking rock stars were in front of me, flashing a smiles and quick nods of acknowledgments.

I introduced myself quite formally, "Laura Matthews, co-owner of Studio 301,"

And with that, we all rode my car and had to pay up an extra cab just to accommodate the luggage they brought.

The first five minutes in the car were silent driving for me. The guy that had attracted my attention was probably taking another nap to get over the exhaustion. The three were looking out on the windows, taking pictures of the beautiful sunrise. Fletch and Jason (Mr. Perry's official name) were talking details about the album they are planning to record.

"I think we should treat them a week off before we start," Fletch suggested.

"Sounds good to me. They probably need the time off. And besides, we have the three months to laze our asses off," and with Jason's statement, it concluded that I still have a weeks off too before I keep myself intact in the studio.

I stopped into a halt when we reached the apartment next to our little house by the shore. They have rented the house next door which was relatively close to the studio as well.

"We're here," I announced as I took the keys out and stepped out of the car. As I dug up my handbag looking for the keys to the apartment, the exhausted schmuck approached me and introduced himself quite friendly.

"Hi, I'm Danny," and the rest of the three followed.


	3. Danny Ep 2

**DANNY EPISODE 2**

We finally reached our destination. The flight going to the land down under was just a occupied by dreams I had in my long sleep. A girl named Laura had just welcomed us, and I think she's pretty cute. Too tired to even talk, I just gave a simple nod and tried to catch up on my long sleep. Manners intact, I walked towards her after arriving at a house by the beach.

"Hi, I'm Danny," Tom, Dougie and Harry were suddenly beside me, introducing themselves as well.

"Laura," she simply said with a smile stenciled across her face. Her eyes are beneath those reflective aviator glasses. Without any delay, she leads us to the front door and opens up the three story apartment me and the other guys rented. The house stood in front of the beach. Everything felt cool and laid back. Our supposed work was suddenly feeling like a vacation.

"So here's the living room, to the right is the kitchen. There are two TV sets on the first floor, one with a DVD player. Upstairs, you have four bedrooms, each equipped with a toilet. The third floor is the attic. If you guys want, you can use it. But it's pretty much filled with old furniture, "she said those words like a professional real estate person. She took off her shades and handed over a set of keys to the house.

"Here's your keys. It's labeled so you won't be confused," she handed them over to Fletch.

"Here's my number too," she dug up her purse once more and handed a piece of paper, "in case anything happens." By the sound her tone, she clearly just means business. Or, was it just because she was in a hurry?

"Thanks a lot. We'll probably call you for the studio next week," She gave out a nod and stormed of to the front door. I took a quick scan of the house, and later on toured the 3 stories with the guys.

"I'll take this one," Tom claimed the room which had the perfect view of the beach. It was the biggest of all rooms, and had a balcony too. Each of us started to claim ownership of the other rooms, mine being the one next to Tom's. It wasn't that big and spacious as Tom's, but was just perfect for me and my guitar to bond as one.

"Guys!" Jason called out from the first floor. "We're going to the beach today. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure," chorused the four of us. We quickly changed into board shorts and sunglasses. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining brightly. Our skins felt the burn from the scorching heat. As we reach the surf shop, filled with different kinds of surf needs, someone approached us.

"Hi, I'm James. You guys need anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, can we borrow some boards of yours?" Fletch said as he rummage through some boards.

"Do you guys know how? We offer lessons here on the beach, if you want,"

From then on, we head to the beach. James had a demo class in the shore, teaching us some surf techniques. The waves weren't that violent; it was perfect to surf on. It was difficult to put balance on the first few rides, but we managed to catch some waves by the end of the day. Tom found it quite difficult since he wasn't the surfing type. Harry and Dougie, on the other hand, obviously had inborn skills on surfing. Our skins were tanned. Our muscles ached. I then called it a day.

The guys and I cooked ourselves some mac and cheese for dinner, munching on them as we viewed some of the local TV shows.

"That wave was hilarious," Tom was kidding around with Dougie. "You should've seen your face there! It's unexplainable."

"I reckon if you were me, you'd do the same," Dougie rebuked.

"Seriously guys. We should start writing soon. Since we're practically doing nothing, you want to start now?" I suggested.

Everyone got up from their lazying asses, grabbed some guitars, papers and pens, and head on to working.

"Let's get down to business," kid Dougie. With his statement, I felt like we were in a corporate meeting. Nevertheless, I'm still a guitarist-slash-vocalist of a hit band McFly, who's pouring all his creative juices out to bleed melodies and lyrics. Something inside my head makes a tune out of nowhere. This familiar tune is the one I usually use for sound checks. I play it out in the guitar.

"Dude, that sounds familiar," Tom was probably thinking of the time he had heard this recognizable tune.

"It's the one I use in sound checks. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah! Let's start playing with it,"

After a few hours of grueling hard work in song writing and after Dougie and Harry had laid theirselves to rest, Tom and I have finally created a masterpiece.

"So good you got to abuse it..." Tom sings it and I followed on.

"So fast that sometimes you lose it. It chews you up when you're feeding. But, everyone needs to eat,"

"This one's great. Ready for recording," Tom announced and we headed to our bedrooms, leaving Dougie and Harry on the sofas.


	4. Laura Ep 2

**LAURA EPISODE 2**

I can't take it. I'm being engulfed by the post-breakup-trauma. Everything related to love just feels so bitchy. It's not my fault he left anyway, but I feel so fucked up inside. The night he said those really harsh words to me made me think that he's just a useless drunkard who has been using for the past few months. I feel so horrible. Only this old break up tune is cheering me up.

I have to go to Studio 301 today to open up the equipments and show McFly around the studio. It has been a week since I last talked to their persons-in-charged, Jason and Fletch. I've been seeing them riding the waves or having a play at the beach while I drown myself to introversion in my balcony. They seem to be having a grand time here.

I drove my car to the studio, five minutes away from my house. No one was there when I came, so I opened all the equipments while waiting for the renters. I remember spending my days here at the studio, mixing and editing my ex-boyfriend's track. It sucks. Brings back all the memories. I should have gone here days before so I could take the crappy ping pong table out before they use it. Oh well, it's too late. They just better deal with it. I cleaned up a bit and tidied the clutters on the floor. Moments after, they have arrived.

" Morning Laura," greeted Jason as well as the others. I saw this guy (was his name Danny?) and he quickly flashed a bright smile, "Hello there!"

"Hi," I tried not to be impolite, but anyway, he seems to have a good morning and I don't intend to ruin the mood.

"Oh cool! You have a ping pong table!" Dougie (I was sure this was his name, since it was your ordinary-joe name) pointed at the filthy table inside the recording room.

"I forgot it was here. I'm sorry, but if you guys want, I'll ask some people to take it out before you start" I offered.

"No worries. We're not in a hurry anyway," Fletch said.

"So," this was probably the time I show them around, "There are two recording rooms here. One is usually used for the orchestra and the other one is just for typical band play. Mics are everywhere, just ask for them. There's a courtyard too outside. And, there's also a loading dock so you can drop your equipments easily,"

Danny leaned forward, just beside my face and whispered, "Honey, you don't need to be all formal," I don't know what that was, but I started to get all frigid. I don't even know if I should smile or be offended. Maybe I was being too formal with this people. _Loosen up, Laura._ We're not dealing with accountants here.

I then stretched a smile across my face. I know Danny was waiting for it anyway. After I did so, he gave out a grin.

"Hey Laura! Want to have a slice of pizza? We ordered some," Jason offered. I suddenly remembered the last time I ate, which was around 16 hours ago. My intestines churned at the word pizza, and I reluctantly gave into the offer.

"Sure, thanks!"

Moments after, the guys started to load their guitars and instruments. I, on the other hand, fixed the condenser mics and tested each one of them, just to make sure they are still in good condition. The studio's getting old. But, dad keeps on renovating, installing, and adding new and improve equipments every year. Sure, people know this studio since a lot big Aussie stars have recorded here. Even Snoop Dog and The Black Eye Peas have kissed the mics.

"Your equipments are pretty updated," commented Jason.

"Yeah, my dad just adds new stuff every year," then, Alex and Justin, workers at Studios 301, arrived.

"Good morning everyone," Alex greeted.

"Finally, you guys arrived," I say as I stood up from my seat and took the two of them on the back door.

"I dunno how to open the orchestra room. Can you guys help me? And the ping pong table. It needs to get out,"

"Sure," the two stormed off to the next room and turn some knobs from the panel. I sat down from my seat and quietly ate my pizza.

"So, how was Sydney for you guys? Have you gone around?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Tom answers as he gulped coke in his throat. "We've been surfing lately. And we asked the guy in the surf room to train us and stuff,"

"Cool then. If you guys are free, I can take you around. There's still much more than surfing here in Australia," I offered. The sudden vibe of friendliness triggered. This group of rock stars have been weirdly approachable unlike the others who have come to record. Perhaps, this tour I'll be handling will be my "payment" for the slice of pizza they're treating me.

"Sure. We still have the rest of the three months to record here anyway," Fletch said.

"Can I ask why you rented the studio for three months? Most of the renters here just record for a week. A month's time is their maximum,"

Harry shrugged, "I guess we've always been recording things in hassle. We want things to be laid back in this album,"

"And besides, the whole three months wouldn't be spent inside the studio. It's kind of like a vacation for us," Danny suggested.

"Everything's ready!" Justin signaled everyone.

"Let's do this," Tom said as he dropped the crust of his pizza and unpacked his guitar.


End file.
